lssfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CoZ - Kill the Enemies
2 Choices For this event you have 2 choices, either you * fight! * fight not! The kill event always is from saturday 0:00 Uhr to sunday 24:00 Uhr (Servertime)! Important No matter how you choose, follow these points: * have fun playing! * avoids unnecessary point losses! * have fun playing together! * avoids unnecessary point losses! * always be shielded if you are not online! * avoids unnecessary point losses! It really does not matter where or when avoids unnecessary point losses! Every avoids unnecessary point loss weakens you and your alliance and the whole state! Shield You have to be shielded when you * are offline in the weekend! * are droping the kids at the pool! * are going for a shower! * are cooking! * are going for a walk! * are almost sleeping! * are going to sleep! Shield - Buy for dias Shield - Buy for alliance contribution points Choice 1 - Fight not If you should not attend the Kil Event on the whole weekend you have to set a 3-day shield. * You can set the shield friday morning! * Latest set up is on Friday before 23:59 Uhr (Servertime) or before you are the last time online on friday! How to buy a 3-day shield is explained above. It costs 2500 dias!! * Save these dias during the first 5 days of the CoZ Week, so that you can affort to buy this shield! * If you follow the guides for the other days it will be easy to earn the 2500 dias in less then one day! If you are going to send out your APC on the weekend to gather ressources note this guide CoZ - Gather Ressources. Fight without fighting * Even if you do not fight, you can help your alliance and your state. How does that work? Post enemy contact or sighting in Alliance Chat Warn and report member without shield Reinforce member without shield Choice 2 - Fight Requirements - mandatory !!! You need these items! Requirements - optional Teamplay * No one should start on their own! * It's better to hunt in groups! * While you attack yourself, someone else is watching the chats and the environment. Planning and Preparation The opposing state is already determined 5 days before the beginning of the kill event. That's why it can be very helpful to learn about your opponent beforehand. * For this you can switch over the world map in the other state and find you in advance a few nice places and save as a favorite. * In this way, you can attack efficiently and quickly and then disappear again. * Search in advance for a few safe spots that you save as favorites. Specialties - Shields + Cool Down * Between attacks, no matter in which state, you must also pay attention to always placing a shield. Do not forget the cool-down time. * While your APC are on the move, you can not place a shield or use an random teleporter. Only advanced teleporter works, and the APCs are automatically taken away. Fighting in your own state * To be filled with contend! Fighting in the other state * To be filled with contend! Overview of the task and points Kategorie:Clash of Zones Kategorie:Events